knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Taishi Aoyama
Taishi Aoyama - is one of the Heroes summoned to Edea to protect the Humas race from the Evila. He acted as the informal leader of their group as they trained and fought for the king. Personality Like the protagonist, Taihsi is incredibly oblivious to the feelings of women and he attracts a lot of attention. Though in Taishi's case it seems only due to his good looks and his title as a hero. He and Princess Lilith become very attracted to each other and is makes Chika very jealous. He has his own sense of justice and believes strongly in helping those who needed it. This led him to blindly follow the orders of the Humas king and follow his every command, even doing things like betraying the Evila while they were making a good-faith effort at a peace process. He frequently complained about the tough training schedule and enjoyed the easy life at the castle. When facing a real war for the first time Taishi totally lost his composure. Instead of remaining calm he panicked and tried to fight back wildly when it would have been smarter to peacefully surrender without harming anyone. Taishi was certainly the biggest disappointment as a hero. As a puppet Taishi did nothing but feebly object when innocent people were murdered. He feels guilty but felt compelled to aid them for the sake of Chika. He did nothing at all to interfere with their evil plans or contact his friends on the outside who might have been able to help them Appearance Taishi has long brown-dyed hair, but an earnest expression and gentle aura. To add, he is tall and handsome, so he is overwhelmingly popular with the girls. History Thanks to his good looks, Taishi was very popular with girls in school. The group that hung around him were called "Taishi's Harem" behind his back. They frequently got together to play on-line games. Plot Taishi relied on the king's words without ever questioning them until he found himself on a real battlefield and learned of the reality of this new world. Taishi and Chika were separated from their friends and held captive by the Matar Deus who forced Taishi into becoming their puppet. Relationships Chika Suzumiya - A close friend from school, they fought as the vanguard of the heroes together. He frequently made her jealous and seemed remarkably oblivious about her feelings. But perhaps he has stronger feelings for her than he indicated, as ever since they became prisoners he has meekly obeyed every order from the Matar Deus in a effort to ensure her safety, Shuri Minamoto - Another hero who had feelings for him but gave up when a fierce battle began for him. She lost her composure in the war and couldn't fight at all. Upon learning of his actions in regards to the Matar Deus she was surprisingly angry and disappointed with him that he hadn't even tried to covertly reach out to them for help. Shinobu Akamori - Another member of the heroes who frequenly found amusement over the battle for the bone-headed Taishi. They were separated after the war. He worried for his friends but knew they were better off not becoming a prisoner like them and could only have faith in the strength and ability to survive. Shinobu found it hard to accept that he had become part of the Matar Deus and it was her idea to join the army. Their goal was to find Taishi and help them. Hiiro Okamura - Taishi's classmate who he had never spoken to prior to the summoning. Hiiro's attitude tended to irritate him. He was the only one to object when Hiiro decided to leave. He absurdly argued that Hiiro wasn't a man if he did not agree to aid the king who had just forcefully abducted them from the own world. Like the others, he was stunned by Hiiro's incredible growth when they met again. Though glad to know he was alive add well, he was very jealous of him. Upon learning he was being forced to help the Matar Deus even Hiiro felt a little sympathy. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The king who arranged for their summoning to Edea. When he begged for help Taishi was thrilled with the notion of saving a race from extinction and blindly accepted everything he said without ever questioning him. It was only much later that much smarter people pointed out that the king had used and thrown them away as disposable pawns in his war. Taishi showed great reluctance to accept this. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - The princess who summoned them to Edea. She and Taishi quickly grew attracted to each other. Chika did not fail to notice the obvious and frequently punished Taishi for it. Lilith had absolute faith in Taishi and his ability and refused to believe he would ever lose. She was so shocked when he failed to return from the war that she fainted on the spot upon hearing the news. She was stunned when he turned up as a part of the evil group leading a coup again her kingdom. Taishi was actually the one who captured her for his master. Vale Kimble - The captain of the second army who was in charge of training the heroes. He seemed to become friends with all of them. He might have saved Taishi from getting himself killed by foolishly challenging Barid of the Three Warriors. Teckil Shizaa - Taishi was introduced to him at a party by princess Lilith. He was undercover as artist Nazaar Skride and Taishi had a good impression of the man. When they were taken prisoner, Teckil was already in the cell when they arrived. He was shocked to learn his true identity and position in the Cruel and was on his guard. He gave Taishi some excellent advice early on which prevented him from doing anything rash and stupid to resist their captors. Teckil also had some knowledge of the people who had abducted them Teckil hoped they might work together to escape but it seems they were separated and didn't have the chance. Nikki - Hiiro's foolish disciple who rescued the heroes when they completely lost their composure on the battlefield. Though she had a self-motivated reason for doing so. Ornoth - The 4th rank of the Cruel who confronted the heroes during the attack on Xaos. He found it hard to take them seriously as heroes as Taishi completely lost his composure when attacking him and suffered a bad loss. He easily recognized they were unfit to be in such a battle and were merely disposable pawns of the Humas king. It took an injury for Taishi to come back to his senses. He told them they would be shown mercy if they peacefully surrendered but not all of them had the chance to accept. Hiyomi - He was the member of the Matar Deus who captured Taishi and Chika after the battle. Taishi was weaponless and unable to resist. Hiyomi also though nothing of threatening great bodily harm to the unconscious Chika if he gave him any trouble. He also escorted the prisoners to their first meeting with Avoros. Avoros Gran Early Evening - At first Taishi found it hard to believe that such a small and innocent looking boy was the ex-demon lord he'd heard so many horror stories about. But the soon learned to greatly fear and despise him. He was helpless to prevent Chika from becoming his test subject. After this, he meekly submitted to his every order, including revealing everything he new about the Humas kingdom and Hiiro Okamura. Kokurou König - Taishi was under his orders when they raided the city of Pasion and he completed his mission. He managed to save a boy from being killed in front of him. but when Kokurou went of a killing spree in the city, Taishi had neither the power nor the courage to stop him and could only run away in shame. Greenage - The Spirit who inhabited the Tree of Origin: Aragon for may years. She was unable to stop him from killing it and remains angry at him. The spirit was how Hiiro became aware of Taishi circumstances. Abilities Though he mostly concentrates on physical attacks, he can perform attack magic from 4 different magic attributes. Trivia *Taishi’s name in kanji means Ambition. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humas Category:Fire Attributes Category:Light Attributes Category:Wind Attributes Category:Lightning Attributes Category:Heroes Category:World Traveler Category:Matar Deus